Lost in Tortall Amber
by Kitty Kat Amby
Summary: A girl named Amber get herself sucked into Tortall I finely made another update small but it is another chapter 4/30/09 weeeeeeeeeee
1. prologue

Prologue  
The fair  
  
The sun was shining brightly down on the world, as another large crowed made there way through the fair ground;   
a girl sat on a bench watching everyone pass by her. She had been coming to the fair since before she could remember,   
and nothing seemed to ever change. She sighed and tucked a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear (her hair was   
really to short to stay that way long), then pushed herself up off the bench and made her way through the mass of people   
to the tiny little booth she work.  
  
"Your late," said the woman behind the booth, she didn't even look up from the woman that she was helping. "I   
don't want to hear an excuses, Amber," she hadn't even been about to give her one. Once she had finish with her customer   
she turned to Amber, "What was it this time that made you late."  
  
Amber gave a smile she knew very well that this was her first time late ever and that it was only five minutes,   
"Oh, Millie, you know me, I was off making out with a guy again," the sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England, you know I know you better than that. Come on lets finish the last dresses so   
we can forget about them and just tend to the customers that our doing that has brought in."  
  
"You talk like making replicas of Medieval dresses is something everyone wants to see, and any ways you know I   
don't sew; I'm just here to sell while you sew."  
  
"Yes, but remember this one is yours, I need you to make sure it fits right."  
  
"How can it not, it's just one of the over sized thing that you tie up with a belt," as she said this Millie   
through the dress at her. "Alright I'll go try it on."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Amber packed up the last of the dresses for the night, she was wearing the one that Millie had made for her as   
well as a pair of boots which Millie had made for her to go with her dress. The fair had ended for the day so there wasn't   
a person in sight save for the carnies and few others who were putting their thing away as well. Millie had left at seven   
and it was now eleven, she pushed the last box in place in the back of the booth then went and locked it up.   
  
Slowly she made her way past the other booths toward the exit, when she rounded one of the corners she saw something   
she had never seen before at the fair. It was a small booth not much bigger than ten by ten; the front was covered with a   
velvet curtain in a deep purple there was a small hand painted sign saying, "Madam Lesila" nothing more. A small candle flame  
flickered inside showing out through the small space that the curtain was unable to hide.  
  
Carefully she made her way toward it, out of curiosity over the first real change she had ever seen at the fair. As she   
neared the tent, which now became clear that it, was a tent and not a booth. A beautiful harmonious voice flow to from the tent   
toward her, "Well you might as well come in here dear there's no since in standing out there in the dark."   
Some how it didn't come as a surprise to her that the woman in the tent knew she was out there as much as it would have someone   
else, when she walked in she found a woman not much older then herself. She looked to be about twenty or twenty-one and dress   
far different then one would think of when you said fortuneteller. She had fair sink; large eyes making her look innocent, it   
would take a keen eye to see the ageless knowledge and wisdom hidden in there depths, her clothing was just a T-shirt and jeans.   
  
She stood up from a table in the center and walked over to a small cabinet in the corner as Amber came into the room, she moved   
with a swiftness and grace that makes one think of royalty. When she headed back to the table she motioned for Amber to sit in a   
chair on the other side of the table.  
  
She still hadn't spoken since telling Amber to come in, and nether had Amber she knew that this woman would talk when she was   
ready and not a moment sooner. After a few more minutes the woman said, "I've been waiting for you, I thought maybe you might   
stop by earlier but as you know, you did not." She seemed to choose her word with extreme care, as if she needed to ponder every   
word first, "You seem polite enough so I wont think anything of it being so late. Would you care for some tea?"  
  
"No thank you, I don't drink tea."  
  
"I knew you were smart, don't need people knowing anything about you that you don't know yourself. Would you like some water   
then? It's has just a hint of lemon to it."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
She gave Amber her water and waited for her to finish it before saying, "Now down to business, I just wanted to tell you   
that things change." And then she helped Amber up and led her out of the tent, as Amber was walking a way she added, "I hope   
you like going home."   
  
That confused Amber, but she found herself to tried to ponder it for long so she made her way to her car, then took her   
five minute drive home and crawled into bed not even taking off her boots and was out like a light.  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Waking up  
  
  
Amber was woken up by the tweeting of birds some time after she had fallen a sleep, now normally birds   
tweeting would not have woken her up but this was far louder than the muffled sounds of bird she herd from her   
room. This was more of a right in your ear sort of thing, she was cold, and the air smelled different it smelled   
fresh and clean like being in the middle of no where right after it rained.   
  
With a start she sat up looking around to find her, in a forest that seems so thick that it must go on   
forever and yes there was a bird which had been tweeting right in her ear. After a few moments she realized that   
she was going to have to find some city or town or house she would even settle for someone, so she got up and   
started walking only then did she realize that she was still wearing the dress which Millie had made her.   
  
She walked for about an hour then came to what she could only describe as a bunch of dirt "roads" that   
saw more foot traffic then anything else. And on either side of "roads" were building, like you saw in history   
books when you're studying the Middle Ages. Amber's head suddenly felt like it was spinning, that up was really   
down and down was up, she stepped back looking for support from the trees that she had stepped away from with out   
even really realizing it.   
  
She grasped hold of the nearest tree, was it bad enough that she woke up in the middle of no where, but   
she was beginning to think that she just might be even farther away from home then she had thought. She was   
beginning to think that she just might have an idea where she was, but like any sane human she didn't really want   
to believe what she thought.   
  
She took a deep breath and pulled herself together she knew that she was going to have to find out where   
she was and there was no better time than now. Once she had managed to compose herself she made her way into this   
village, she worked her way down the "roads" thinking that the best place to start in asking directions would be   
an inn.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It didn't take her long to find the local inn, her naturally acute sense of direction leading her there   
quicker then anyone's words could have. The inn was a building that looked like it had had seen better days, to   
Amber she thought that it looked like it might be one of the oldest building in the village. With it's thatched   
roof and mud brick walls showing signs of weather, with a stable on one side and a small ally on the other. She   
walked up to the heave oak door took a deep breath and worked up her courage then she pushed open the door.  
  
As she stepped through the door she found herself in a large room filled with tables and chairs, on the   
far side she saw a hallway and a counter that she assumed must be where most transactions were made. And behind   
the counter was a door that looked like the kitchen might be just behind it. Just then the door behind the counter   
opened to revel a large well-fed man in the later part of his years.  
  
Once the man had seen her he asked, "Can I help you, my lady?"  
  
Amber thought a moment before she answered him, "Umm, yes, you might just be able to. I was wondering   
if you could tell me just where it is I am, you see I haven't been quite able to figure that out."  
  
The fat man smiled then replied, "Certainly, you are in the northern must village in all of Tortall,   
Verana. You must have gone over the border and not even realized it. That happens a lot you needn't feel   
embarrassed it happens all the time just rarely does it ever seem that it is a lady."  
  
She forced a smile on her face and then asked, "Did you say Tortall?" It didn't come as that big of   
a shock to her just that it she didn't really want to believe it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Now What Do I Do  
  
  
"Yes, my lady, this is Tortall. Oh forgive me," the fat man said then in a rush then he added.   
"I have forgotten my manner, I am Nathaniel Commerson. Is there anything that I may do for you?   
Perhaps you need help returning home?"  
  
"No, I can't go home right now I'm afraid I wouldn't even know how to start. I'm kind of on an   
adventure of sorts you could say, and not by my choosing either." Then almost as an after thought she   
added, "Just call me, Amber, none of that "my lady" stuff please? I'm not nobility, I'm just well, I   
don't know I'm just not nobility."  
  
"Of course, my," he caught himself before saying lady, "Amber. May I ask you this then, do you   
have any money on you?"  
  
This was the first time she had thought of anything like money; for a moment she felt like she   
had been caught off guard. She should have thought about that before, she looked down at her person   
again taking another look at just what she had on herself. She saw tied around her waist was a purse   
which she hadn't seen before, it was leather and looked like it was of very good craftsmanship. She   
didn't open it; she didn't feel like showing this man what was in it; instead she tested its weight by   
picking it up in one hand.   
  
Yes it felt heavy and she could hear a faint jingle as she moved it, then without missing a beat   
she said, "Yes, I have some, but I'm suddenly feeling that this is not the place for me." She kept   
getting this weird vibe off of Nathaniel one she couldn't really place but reminded her of going car   
shopping and having the sales person trying to get you to pay far more then the car was worth. Money was   
everything to that type of person and if you did not have any you weren't even worth the time of day.   
  
She stepped backwards towards the door; the more she thought about it the more she wanted out of   
the building. "Good day," she said as she turned around and made her way to the door, she wasn't going to   
stay here any longer then she had to. Just then the door which she now stood directly in front of flew   
open to smack her right in the head as two knights walked in.   
  
"I'm telling you, Barson, there ain't no good fightn' going on in these parts any more. I don't   
even see why the Kings got us a signed here," said one of the two knights as his friend who must be Barson   
opened the door. It wasn't till the loud thud of the door against Amber's head that they took any interest   
in there surroundings.   
  
They quickly moved out of the doorway to see what it was that they had hit, as they did so they   
could hear a string of curses that even soldiers wouldn't use. When they saw what they had hit it came to   
them as an even bigger shock when they saw what looked like a lady in one of her finer dresses holding her   
head. "Are you hurt, my lady?" asked the unknown knight.  
  
"I'll live, I'll have a nasty bump, but I'll live," she said looking up with her hand on the spot   
where her head had met the door.  
  
The knight who had asked it she was hurt spoke again, "Here, why don't you sit down?" He led her   
to a table and then he and Barson sat down as well. "I'm Sir Marks, and this," he pointed to he's friend,   
"is Sir Barson. I'm so sorry about the door, we never meant to hit you."  
  
"That's alright," she said pulling her hand away from her head. "I was just on my way out." She got   
up from the table, "It was umm," she changed her mind on what she was saying, "good day, sirs." She turned   
and left out the door that had so recently met her head and made her way out side. As she went out she   
heard one of them say; "she didn't even give us her name."  
  
As she walked down the road she was muttering to herself, "Now what do I do? I know where I am, but   
what do I do, where do I go?" As she kept muttering to herself she and making her way down one of the roads;   
she didn't notice that she was about to walk right into someone. And as that person that she was about to   
walk into was also deep in thought that they too did not notice they were about to run into her. Thus the   
inevitable collision occurred followed by more cursing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Amber said as she jumped up from the ground. "I didn't mean to run into you."  
  
"That's ok," said the person she had run into, the person was female with a thick country accent.   
"You look like your almost as lost as I am. I'm Marisa Carson, I'm on my way to Corus, how 'bout you?" She   
smiled and brushed the dust of herself. She had long blond hair and vibrant blue eyes; she had on a dress   
much like Amber's only where Amber's was a deep burgundy hers was Blue.  
  
"I'm Amber Stole, I'm well I'm not sure where I'm headed. I just sort of happened here by mistake   
and can't go back."  
  
"Same here, if I go back who knows what they'll do to me that's why I came into Tortall. Well if you   
don't have any idea of where your going why don't you come with me?" Marisa asked. She was friendly and   
looked like she desperately want someone with her.  
  
"Umm sure, but why do you feel that you can trust me, I mean we only just ran into each other?"   
  
"I have the Gift, it let's me know when I can trust people. And it say that I can trust you."  
  
"Well, for some reason I feel that I can trust you too, and I don't have any where else to go so   
I guess that I can go with you."  
  
Marisa smiled, she knew that when she had had left that she was going to be on the biggest adventure  
of her life. And when her mother had told her that she was in trouble and that she should leave, Marisa didn't  
know what she should do. But her mother had also told her that she would end up on the biggest adventure of her   
life in a land where women could be knights and heroes. With a friend she would make on her way there they would  
help save the land that no one knew needed saving. "So let our adventure begin then," Marisa yelled. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Starting the Big Adventure  
  
  
"Umm, ok, don't you think that we should think this threw, I mean don't we need supplies   
and things," Amber asked, trying to avoid the strange looks that people were starting to give them.  
  
Marisa paused for a moment then look at Amber dejectedly, "Right, I almost forgot."  
  
Amber tried to hide her laughter, she even clamed her hand over her mouth, but she failed   
dismally. When she had clamed down enough to speak again she said, "I can see now why you looked   
like you really wanted someone traveling with you. I guess I if I were in your shoes and I almost   
am, I would want someone with me too. Come on let get some things and get out of here, for some   
reason I really don't feel like hanging around here." When she had finish speaking she started to   
pull Marisa into the village, it seemed a weird turn of events for Amber to suddenly take charge like   
that; it was almost as if the two of them were able to work off each other.  
  
Marisa and Amber made a unique pair as they made their way to the different little shops   
gathering their supplies. They decided that they wouldn't get horses and that they would only take   
what they could carry themselves, the very last thing the picked up was a map. For which they had   
argued at the time about Amber had wanting to make the purchase, and they continued to argue over.  
  
"Amber why do we need a map we can just fallow the roads?" Marisa asked as they started out   
of the city.  
  
"I don't know, I was just thinking that I hate asking direction, and maybe we shouldn't always   
fallow the road."  
  
"I don't know that I want to go into the woods though, I mean there are immortals and things out   
there and we have no way of protecting our selves."  
  
"Maybe your right, but all I know is that I want to get as far away from Verana as possible."  
  
"And you think I don't, I'm the one running here," Marisa said as they made there way down the   
road. "Maybe we can find someone to help teach us how to fight and things." She kicked a stone in her   
path as they keep walking and throwing ideas back and forth.  
  
Amber sighed, "I think that it would be hard I mean lets face it we probably have more years of   
doing things the wrong way then most people and it would be really hard to unlearn that stuff."  
  
Marisa cut Amber off, "Nothing can be to hard to learn."  
  
"You didn't let me finish, I think that we need to find someone who can teach us and travel with   
us. I know that we'll need more then just a day or two, we need a person who will set the way it has to be   
and make it so that we have to learn."  
  
"And where do we ever get a person like that to travel with us," Marisa exclaimed; throwing her   
hands in the air and by doing that managing to knock her pack off her back. It fell to the ground with a   
thump spilling its contents out, "Great Mother Goddess," she yelled out in anger, "What is with my luck today?"  
  
"Calm down, take a deep breath and relaxes, let's just pick it up and keep going. I'm thinking that   
we're just going to have to camp out side tonight, we'll just have to deal with everything as it comes," Amber   
said with a sigh as she and Marisa bent down and started putting the stuff back into Marisa's pack.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
TWO HOURS TILL SUN SET  
  
"This is as good a place as any to make camp," Marisa said with a yawn. They had come about fourteen   
miles, to a small clearing in the woods not far from the road, but far enough that anyone passing by on the   
road wouldn't see them.  
  
"Marisa, I was just thinking do you hunt?"  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"Nope, maybe we should teach our selves so we don't run out of supplies."  
  
"You mean just pick up these bows and teach our selves how to hunt," they both burst out laughing.   
"I can't believe that we got these and neither of us know how to use them."  
  
"I can sort of, but I think that till we pick up on the art form of it that we won't be gettin' much in   
way of food."   
  
Once they had both stopped laughing enough to think things threw they decided that they should start there   
self-teaching now, and so the two started what would be one of the longest evenings of there lives. For this evening   
they would start what would be the beginning of their training, (that and they were drop dead tired).  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The longest night  
  
  
Amber and Marisa had stopped laughing about two hours ago, which was not long before they had started   
setting up there camp. Well I don't know that you could call it setting up so much as a temping to set it up.   
You see it didn't take them long to set the tent up not the first time, the second or even the third, what took   
them long was the fact that once they had it up they saw a better place to put it one with less rocks or more   
covering. Once they had the tent up it was starting to get dark so they gathered some wood and started making   
their fire, which they had far better luck with then the tent because Marisa was able to light it with her gift   
(for which they were both grateful).  
  
The next thing they started was to dig the hole for those times when nature calls, (thankfully they put   
it far enough a way on the first time). And now they were staring at each other from their spots in front of the   
fire as if saying, "Do we really want to try hunting?"  
  
Finely Amber broke the silence by saying, "I think that we should try, I mean yes I know that this isn't   
going to be easy, but well I'm thinking we should just do it. I mean I would hate to have someone come by while   
were trying to hunt, wouldn't you?"  
  
Marisa thought about it for a moment then agreed that she would not like that, "Alright then were do we   
start?"  
  
"I don't know I was hoping that you would have a clue."  
  
"No, well then how should we start this, we can't even see all that far in front of us?"  
  
"I'm thinking, I don't know, maybe we should just kind of sneak out there a ways and when we see   
something move we shoot at it."  
  
"We're not going to get anything are we?" Marisa asked in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Must likely," Amber said in the same tone.  
  
"But that's not going to stop us form trying," Marisa yelled with energy, then they both started laughing.  
  
"Think we'll get much sleep tonight?"  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Are you thinking like I'm thinking and maybe we should get two horses in the next village."  
  
"Yes, if we want to get any where any time soon. Now how should we start hunting?"  
  
Amber looked at the bows thinking for a minute, "I'm thinking maybe we should string these things,"   
she held up the bow in her hand as she said this. With a little bit of time and effort and a lot of swearing they   
managed to get their bows strung in about ten minutes, they also managed several welts on their hands and legs.   
"We're still going to keep at this, right?" she asked in a way that said, "please reassure me".   
  
"Yep we're going to do this if it kills us."  
  
"That's what I thought."   
  
They really were a good pair; one of them seemed to always be determined to see it threw (even if it seemed   
to switch a lot). Once they had their bows strung they looked at each other, then Amber asked, "So what should we   
do now?"  
  
"I think this is the part where we have to leave the camp and find what it is we're hunting."  
  
"Right, out there," Amber pointed toward the surrounding woods, "umm, a, after you."  
  
"Oh no, you can go out there first."  
  
"Why me," then it hit her, "let's go out there at the same time."  
  
"Ok, the more I think about this the more I realize that if we can't make it out there tonight, we can't   
really expect to make it all the way to Corus."  
  
"I guess your right, so let do this." They both stood up and started to make there way toward the woods,   
about half way there a thought suddenly hit Amber, "Why are we afraid to go in there? I'm not afraid of things like that."  
  
"I think it has to do with what is in the woods, I'm the same way, I think that there might be immortals   
near by. You know the kind you want to look out for." Marisa whispered as they got closer to the woods.  
  
"If that is the case then we really do need to learn how to use these and fast."   
  
They set an arrow in their bows readying it to fire, as they both started to get the feeling that they were  
no long going to be trying to hunt food. They had arrows strapped to there back and they still wore there dress even   
though they had bought other clothing making each step they took have to be chosen with care. They were at the edge now   
straining their eyes to see into the trees in front of them, neither said a word but were thinking the same thing, "it's   
out there."   
  
Then they heard it the in defining silence that had been driving them nuts they only just now realized was broke   
by the sound of movement in a tree to there right about eight hundred yards a way. Marisa swallowed hard fighting the   
raising fear that seemed to be working it's way threw her system, both knew even with out seeing it or any real signs   
of it that it was a spidren.  
  
Then it came the that yellow green rope like stuff that the spidrens shot out both girls jump to the side just   
as it hit where they had been standing. Amber rolling to the right and Marisa rolling to the left, they both had a knack   
for the things that went into keeping them alive. Once she had rolled to her feet Amber aimed at the spot where the rope   
like stuff had come from; her aim not being very good see missed where she had. Lucky for her though the spidren was no   
longer where it had been and her shot managed to graze it on it's ugly human like neck causing it to shriek out giving   
Marisa something to aim at.  
  
Marisa's shot flew far straighter then Amber's had but still it only managed to lodge itself into the chest of   
its spider like body. It dropped from the trees and moved quickly for Marisa ready to pay her back for the arrow in its   
chest. Amber moved faster then she ever thought was possible as she strung the arrow on the bow and aimed it. Then she   
let it go; the spidren dropped dead only feet from Marisa (who was screaming her head off). Amber's arrow had gone strait   
through its human head; she let out a sigh of relief then walked over to Marisa.  
  
"Are you all right, Marisa? None of that stuff hit you did it?"  
  
"I'm fine," Marisa answered shakily. "Maybe we should take up camp and just keep moving, I don't feel like staying   
out here any more tonight." Her face was white as a ghost and she was shaking like crazy she could hardly even stand, Amber   
had to hold her up to keep her from falling over.  
  
"Yeah you might have a point there," Amber replied as the two of them started to walk back to their camp leaning   
against each other for support. About thirty minutes later they were out walking on the road again color coming back to   
Marisa's face. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon, from her guess Amber put the time somewhere between two   
and three in the morning.   
  
They hadn't spoken since they had left the campsite, Amber yawned it didn't look like she was going to be getting   
sleep any time soon.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
It was long after dawn before they arrived at the fist village on the map they had been walking for hours, and   
had come about, forty miles. And they were more or less dead on their feet as they made their way to the inn. Once there,   
they were to tired to do anything other then get a room, once in their room they both drop down on the bed and fell a   
sleep as soon as their heads hit the bed. They didn't crawl in they just dropped on either side of the bed on top of the   
bed's blankets, to tired to even dream.  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
What day might bring?  
  
  
Marisa yawned and rolled over she was slowly beginning to wake up it wasn't till she rolled   
over and knocked herself to the floor that she woke up enough to take in anything of value around her.   
As she apprised the room it to be quite plane it had a fireplace, a desk, two chairs and a bed, one   
window and nothing else. Amber started to wake up mumbling about never getting any sleep any more and   
how life was so unfair.  
  
Amber sat up slowly once she was fully awake, all right I can't lie she wasn't fully awake.   
She was only awake enough to see that she wasn't in her room, "Where I'm I?" was all she said as she   
snapped into a completely a wake state, after the shock had worn off she just giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm wide awake, far from home and it's not a dream. That and I slept on this all night," Amber   
held up her bow showing it to Marisa who started laughing too.  
  
"Why don't we go see what they have to eat here?" Marisa suggested.  
  
"Fine by me but shouldn't we change first, cause I'm not like you I can't just roll out of bed   
and have my hair look all right like you. It's just to short, my guess is right now it's flying all   
over the place."  
  
Marisa broke into laughter that she had been trying to hold back. When she had gotten a hold of   
herself enough to speak she said, "I was going to say something about that but I thought that it wouldn't   
be nice and I've known some people who will do just that."  
  
Amber walked over to her pack that she had dropped in the middle of the floor, picked it up and   
then threw it at Marisa, who caught it laughing. Then she picked up Marisa's and flopped with it and   
herself on the bed. "Got a brush in there some where I didn't even think about it at the time?"  
  
"Sure," Marisa pulled out a brush along with soft brown breeches and a tan shirt that she was   
going to ware that day. She tossed the brush at Amber laughing, "I'm thinking that we get dressed eat   
they start out again. Oh and maybe we should do like most traveler and get ourselves some horses."  
  
"Yeah likely wouldn't hurt, that is if we have enough. How much do you have left?"  
  
"Twelve gold nobles, three silver, and eighteen copper; my mother made sure I would have plenty.   
How much do you still have?"  
  
"Let me see," Amber muttered as she rummaged threw her bag. When she pulled her purse she counted   
it out into her own hand then once she figured it out she said, "Ten gold, fourteen silver, fifteen copper.   
Let's see that makes it," she thought for a moment, "Thirty gold, seventeen silver and thirty-three copper.   
And to think that we would have had more, if we hadn't bought those supplies."  
  
"Well we should have more than enough for horse, hopefully, but well still have to try our bargaining   
skills some. Seeing as it would still be nice to have some left, and we have no incoming money."  
  
Amber pulled the brush threw her hair a few times as she listened to Marisa, it didn't take her to   
long to have her short brown hair falling strait. She stood up and walked over to the basin of water someone   
had set out for them when they had first arrived and splashed some on her hair to let it get some of that lovely   
little curls that she liked. When Marisa had finished talking Amber was letting the small drops of water run   
down her back and shoulders falling from her head where she had dumped the water on it. She nodded her head   
agreeing, then after a moment more said, "Goody I've always wanted to try my hand at barraging. And while we're   
at it wouldn't it be a good idea to find something that would help us guard against any more immortal attacks?"  
  
Marisa swallowed hard she had almost forgot everything that had happened the night before, she nodded her   
agreement then quickly started dressing into her clean clothing not wanting to talk about it. Amber followed her   
lead garbing similar clothes from her pack and dressing.   
  
Amber was thinking about how this all seemed so weird that here she was in one of her favorite books,   
well one of her favorite world in a book. This sort of thing just doesn't happen in the real world, when she   
had first woken up that day that she had first arrived she had thought that maybe the fortune teller that slipped   
her something in her drink. But the longer that she was here the more she began to see it as realer and realer.   
It really felt as if she was in Tortall, but for some reason the part of her brain that would say that this was   
not possible seemed fuzzy and confused (she doubted that that was really it for some reason, it just felt right).   
  
It wasn't until Marisa started talking again that Amber was brought out of her thoughts and back to the   
really world, "I'm sorry Marisa I didn't hear you what were you saying?"  
  
Marisa let out and exasperated sigh then spoke as if talking to a child, "I asked if you are ready yet,   
I'm starving."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm dressed and ready to attack a plate of anything." Marisa laughed and walked to the door   
holding it open for Amber.  
* * * *  
  
Amber stared at the stuff on her plate and vaguely wondered if it wasn't staring back at her, and the   
smell it made her want to gag. It looked like something you scrape off the bottom of your shoe and smelled just   
as bad, she leaned over to Marisa and asked, "What is it?"  
  
Marisa who was poking at it with her fork replied with, "I have no clue but I'm suddenly not hungry, you?"  
  
"I don't think that you could call it hungry any more it's more like nauseated, maybe we should start   
on our way again?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that that is a back idea," Marisa rushed pushing her plate away and jumping up   
almost knocking her chair over. That caused the two of them to get the attention of a man that looked as if he   
had been sitting in the same spot drinking all night and only just now started to get that drunken up steadiness   
about him. He walked over to them sticking an arm around Marisa as Amber started to get up to fallow her friend.   
  
Marisa yelped when she felt this and struggled to brake free of the man's grasp, while the man was drunk   
and unsteady he was still far too much for her to handily. Amber blinked for a minute as the man slurred   
something about Marisa going home with him, thinking fast Amber figured she would try the polite approach first.   
She walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder saying, "Um, mister, could you please let her go and   
then you can get back to your drinks?"  
  
He looked at Amber slightly baffled then slurred to her, "You can come too, but sit down and wait your   
turn," then he pushed her.  
  
To say that Amber was up set would be an understatement it was bad enough that Marisa was screaming her  
head off and no one was coming in or doing any thing. But once he slapped Marisa to try and shut her up Amber   
knew that she was going to have to do some thing. Positioning herself just right she rammed her elbow into his   
chest, he let out a hiss and leaned forward letting go of Marisa who ran to the far side of the room.   
  
Amber backed up watching to see what the man would do next, when he stood up he came at her leaving a   
string of colorful curses in his wake. Amber moved to the side and he sort of tumbled past her all the while   
she was thinking that picking a fight like this was stupid of her and that she had never been in a fight before and   
that she was going to die right here. Then it hit her if she could get him in the males on true week spot maybe   
just maybe she could live to see tomorrow.  
  
So when he stood back up and charged at her again she sidestepped just enough so that he helped her get   
him in the "family jewels", he bucked over ramming his face into the floor whimpering the whole time. Thankfully   
when Amber looked for Marisa she was already making her way out the door with their bags waiting for her.  
  
They took off running Amber grabbing her pack from Marisa as she went out the door; they didn't stop   
running till they were well out of that village and breath. Both were taking whizzing gasps of air trying to   
fill their lungs as much as possible when she had caught her breath enough to speak Marisa said, "Well doesn't   
look like we'll be getting horses today." Which caused them both to brake out laughing till their sides hurt and   
their eyes watered.  
  
When they had gotten a hold of themselves again Amber said, "I think that we need to really think about   
finding someone who can fight to come with us."  
  
"Why you were great?"  
  
"Cause I don't really know how to fight and the whole time I was thinking that I'm going to die."  
  
"Although I don't know how easy that will be, for that to happen we'd have to have some really good luck   
and the way things are going I'd say we're low in the luck area."  
  
"Either that or we're really high, but your probably right we aren't really going to have good enough   
luck to find anyone to travel with us."  
  
"Well, we should get going again before something else happens." And with that said they started off   
again for another day of walking.  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Walking  
  
  
Amber shifted her pack trying to relive some of the stress on her shoulders, it was still early in   
the day not even afternoon yet and they had been walking for about three hours. To say that it wasn't taking   
its toil on her wouldn't be close to the truth, all the walking she had done the day before was really   
starting to catch up with her. It wasn't that she wasn't fit or anything it's just that sense she had arrived   
she had been walking for the majority of the time. "Marisa, I think that I'm going to die, we need to stop   
and aside from the fact that my feet feel like they are about to fall off, I'm starving."  
  
Marisa sighed, she was beginning to feel all of there walking herself and she too was hungry. "I'm   
liking that idea, I'm not sure that I have ever been on my feet for this long in my life. Sleep never seems   
to be the thing to help your feet when they already hurt." She walked over to a large rock not far off the   
road, she flopped down on the flat surface of the top of the rock, "As good a place as any to stop and take   
a rest, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Only if you move over so that I have room to sit on that rock too."  
  
Marisa laughed, "Well if your going to be that way I wont let you sit at all."  
  
"Don't be that way, I want to sit too. My feet are going to fall off, move your fat," Amber never   
finished her sentence a high pitched scream for help stopped her. When it stopped she looked at Marisa, the   
two of them decided with out word that they would go see if they could help. "We don't have any really way to   
help," Amber pulled her bow out and started walking on the direction of the scream.  
  
"We have to help, I can't live with the thought that I could do something and didn't."  
  
Once Marisa had her bow out they both started running to the spot there bags left on the ground. Once   
they got there they found a small grouping of houses and some bandits attacking those houses and a small girl   
crying as she was being circled by about five of the bandits. Amber gave Marisa a head nod indicting for her   
to go around to the other side of the small area, Marisa nodded understanding and then went to the other side.  
  
When Marisa was in place they locked eyes both seeming to say now or never, and with that they set   
there bows and fired they both hit there target taking out two of the seven. Three went after Amber and two   
went after Marisa, both girls hit one more bandit before the one left going after Marisa and the two left   
going after Amber got to them.  
  
Before the bandit could get Marisa he was pulled from behind by an unseen hand then knocked out, of   
the ones that were after Amber one jumped her the other grabbed her hands putting a knife to her throat.   
Everyone stop no one making a move, Amber found that she was holding her breath her mind racing to try   
and find a way to free herself.  
  
Marisa put the bow down slowly not wanting to get Amber hurt, finely after a moment Amber said calmly,   
"Do you really think that you both need to hold me, I doubt that with a knife to my neck I'll really try anything."   
  
The man who had her around the waist which was the one who had jumped her let go then spoke, "Your right,   
after all your just a weaponless girl, so it's not like you could really hurt us anymore."  
  
"What are you intending to do?" Amber asked, her mind was trying to calculate a way out of this and if she   
could just keep them talking.  
  
The man who was just a little bit farther a way had a big build the mere thought of taking him on made her   
think of trying to take on Ronald Swartsinarger. And the other guy looked just as foreboding, so the only thing that   
she could see would work would be to use their heads as there was no one else to rely on.   
  
"Well we were just going to kill everyone but you all might just be useful," the first guy said.  
  
Amber slowly edged towards Marisa and the child as the man spoke, "Oh, and what do you think that we might   
be useful for?" Her tone was light and simple not giving a way a thing as to what she was thinking, as she inch her way   
just a little more towards her friend.  
  
"Don't move another inch," said the second who had only a slightly smaller build then the other.  
  
Amber sighed and shrugged her shoulders then said innocently, "Can't blame a girl for trying now can you?"   
  
The men just frowned at her; Marisa bit her lip slightly as she thought realizing that Amber might just have   
the right idea at trying to keep them talking. "So, um, why attack a small grouping of house in the middle of no   
where?" Marisa asked.  
  
Amber didn't know why but she just moved running fast into the big one with as much force as she could muster   
right into his stomach. He toppled over falling with a hard thump, the other guy turn toward her as soon as he noticed   
what was going on unfortunately that gave the girl the chance to catch him in her spell which knocked him out cold.   
And now the last one still able, the big one, pulled his self up off the ground, "You shouldn't have done that girl,   
now your going to pay."  
He never got to say or do anything more for he two got caught in the little girls spell, Amber turned to Marisa and   
the girl, "Let's get out of here, now." And with that said they all took off toward Marisa and Amber's packs.  
  
It's was an hour later after they had gotten there packs and just kept on walking again before anyone spoke,   
"So, kid what's your name?" Marisa finely asked.  
  
The kid looked up towards her, "I'm Caitlin, and you lady?"  
  
"I'm Marisa and she's Amber."  
  
There was a long pause, "So do you have any clue why the attacked you?" Amber asked.  
  
"They were looking for the gift we were sending to the King. It wouldn't be to much trouble for me to ask if  
you could help me take it there would it?" The small girl was fingering something in her pocket.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to help, we're headed that way any ways," Marisa said.  
  
"So what's this gift that they were looking for?" Amber asked.  
  
"Well I guess I can show you since your going to help," Caitlin pulled something out of her pocket and held   
it out.  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Caitlin held up a small pendent, "It's supposed to be something that the royal family had a long time ago but lost, back when they still had it is was known as the star of hope."  
  
"I can see why," Marisa said looking closely at the pendent, "I looks just like a star it even seems to glow like a star."  
  
"Let me guess it isn't just a nice pendent is it?" Amber ask carefully choosing her words with care.  
  
"Yup," was the little girls reply her blond curly tresses bouncing, she had pushed a side all that had happened just minutes ago. "It is said to a gift amplifier, that only the royal family can truly use. My family found it about a month ago and we sent word out right away about it to the king but I think that someone got to the messenger first."  
  
Marisa sighed, "Yup, we're really in trouble now not only did we pick up someone else and an object that is likely to nothing but a real problem, but we still don't have anyone who can help teach us how to fight."  
  
"Well, I'm think that we're all a magnet for trouble so maybe we can find someone who is looking for a group of people who get into trouble," Amber said light heartedly. "  
  
They continued there walking for a few minutes in silence and the first really brake in that silence was the sound of crying, Caitlin had started to cry. Marisa stopped and took the young girl in her arms and then whispered words of to calm her much as a mother would to her child. Marisa rested her chin on Caitlin head and whispered to Amber, "We need to find a place to stay the night," she looked around. "Somewhere off the beaten path," she suggested as an after thought.  
  
Amber nodded her head and Marisa pick up Caitlin and the three of them walked deeper into the woods after about an hour they stop. There was no real clearing just a spot where the tree were far enough for them to have room to bed down and there was enough height to have a fire.  
  
Caitlin had fallen asleep and the little light that made it's way through the trees was fading fast. Amber laid a bedroll out and Marisa gently settled the small young and at the moment very vulnerable Caitlin into it, then the two girls set about setting up camp.  
  
After they were done and sitting on there bedroll in front of the fire (Caitlin was in there only other one) Marisa said, "This looks like its going to be a far harder trip then we thought, isn't it?"  
  
Amber nodded her head, "And unfortunately, I think that the bandits and the spidrens were just the start. I don't know what's going in around here but I'm thinking that pendent isn't something that we really want to be traveling with."  
  
"We can't just leave her or it and you know that."  
  
"If you let me finish I would have said that that doesn't mean we can just leave them. Why don't you go to sleep," Amber said as she stood up from the bed role. "I'll keep a watch I think that it might be in our best interest to do that now. I'll wake you in several hour."  
  
Marisa nodded and then with a yawn she put her self to bed, Amber sigh and set her self down in front of a tree using it as a back rest. She stared at the fire and sighed, this was a far cry from where she had been just a few days ago.  
  
* * * * * * * SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
  
Caitlin started to toss and turn in her sleep violently as if she was having a very bad dream, and Marisa didn't look like she was doing any better she had a silent scream on her lips. Then Amber she would never be able to tell you if she heard or felt something coming up on them in the woods.  
  
She readied her bow not wanting to wake the others and then it burst out of the thick stand of trees on her left, Amber's mouth almost fell open as she saw Madam Lesila coming out of the trees fallowed by two other she had never meet all three of them held a horse on a lead. She said nothing as they tied the horse to a tree; Madam Lesila coming over to sit near the fire next to Amber who had chosen not to speak until some one else spook first. The taller of the two men with hair that was jet black and cut short so that it hung just below his ears knelt next to Caitlin and put one of his caramel colored hand on her head said something and Amber couldn't hear and then came over to sit by Madam Lesila leaving Caitlin sleeping peaceful. The other man was for shorter almost half the size of the first and far stockier then his willowy friend his hair was snow white falling to his shoulders with skin just as pale as his hair. He walked over to Marisa smiled down on her and said something Amber could hardly hear in a language the likes of which she had never herd before. After a moment Marisa clamed down and the man came over to sit next to his friends.  
  
"I take it this have been interesting for you thus far?" Madam Lesila asked in a soft and pleasant voice. 


	9. Chapter 8

"I take it this have been interesting for you thus far?" Madam Lesila asked in a soft and pleasant voice.   
  
Amber frowned, "You could say it's been interesting, can I ask what's going on? One minute I'm sleeping in my bed then the next thing I know I'm in the middle of a book."  
  
Madam Lesila gave a sad smile then said, "I'm sorry, I can't really explain I'm sure you understand you always were a smart one. What I can tell you is that the three of you have an important path to fallow one that will change the face of this world. I can't tell you why you so don't even bother asking," She said cutting the question off in Amber's mouth. "We must make this quick we haven't much time left, the horses are to make things easier for the three of you. About a half a days ride south of here is a very small village nothing of any real note. In that village you will find a man named Cath. Be careful with him he's not the easiest to get help from." And with that said she stood and went back the way she had come.  
  
Her companions stood as well the short stocky one held up his hand silencing any questions that Amber would have asked then left as well, the last willowy man stood smiled then said in a voice that reminded Amber of a warm summer evening, "You will understand," then he too left.   
  
Amber sighed, "well that wasn't very helpful, oh well at lest we got some horses out of it." And with that she settled herself back into a comfortable position to wait out the rest of her night watch.  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
  
Amber shook her head trying to stay a wake, thinking, "maybe I should wake Marisa up if I'm going to get any sleep in." And with that thought in mind she dragged herself over to were Marisa was sleeping and gave her a slight shake.   
  
Marisa jump out of sleep startled then settled down after a moment realizing that nothing was wrong. "What time is it?"  
  
"About two and a half hours to sun up," Amber replied, "I was thinking that I should get a little sleeping in, I would have woken you sooner but I didn't realize how tired I was till just now." One of the horses snorted drawing both girls attention, " Oh and someone gave those to us," she jerked you thumb at the horses, "kind of a long story I'll tell it to you after I get some sleep, we have a stop to make tomorrow. Now get out of that bed role so I can get a little sleep in too."  
  
Marisa gave a confused shrug before crawling out of the bed role, figuring that she wasn't going to be getting any real information out of Amber anytime soon she would just have to wait until later. So she settled herself in front of the fire where Amber had sat most of the night, "Fine you get some sleep, but after we eat you'll have to explain it.," she stated as Amber started to fall asleep.  
  
I'm sorry this one took so long and is sooooooo short I can't really make it much longer till I reread what I've written so far, as I'm sure you can tell it's been a while since I last worked on this almost two years. I've been lacking the inspiration to write to write anything I'm going to try really hard to start updating it again please review and let me know that I still have readers out there. It will help me to keep writing more. Again I'm sooooooooo sorry for the wait. I'm going to reread what I have so far and hopefuly I'll have something for you soon I would have more for you tonight but it's like 12:30 in the morning and if I'm going to reread it would be way to late.  
  
THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME ON THIS I KNOW THAT I SUCK FOR TAKING TO LONG. 


	10. Chapter 9

I know that it's been way to long since I last updated this, but here is some more, weeeeee, I wanted to thank Silvermoon of Forestclan for the review. I hadn't even been thinking about this story, I am hoping to keep writing more. I know it's kind of short but I wanted to get it done before I left work today, if we're lucky I'll have more tomorrow. I'm also working on my other story Kaleena still too, although with that one right now I'm working more on the back story for Kaleena on how she got her name. I hope to have that up soon as well. Well thank you so much and I can't wait to hear what you all think, and feel free to kick me in the fanny for more. Love you all, Kisses. =)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was about two hours after the sun had risen when Amber was woken up by a rather persistent horse which kept nudging her face until her eyes popped open. She found herself staring in the face of a mocha colored horse with big brown eyes. "Alright, I can take a hint it's time to wake up," she muttered, when the horse nudged her again she added, "I'm up alright, I'm up."

"Oh, so you're up now, how kind of you to join us at last," Marisa said.

"Ha ha, very funny, you got more sleep than I did."

Marisa handed her a large piece of bread and some cheese, "Eat up, we were just waiting on you."

Amber looked at Caitlin to see that the small girl was looking at the smallest of the horses which they had as if she were in love, smiling she took a bite of bread before asking, "Never had one did you?" Caitlin nodded and Amber started to standing up, "if you want to finish this packing, I'll finish my food and then we can head out and I'll tell you two everything that you missed last night while you were sleeping. For all the sense that it will make I'm still not too sure about it myself."

About ten minutes later the three girls and three horses started walking south through the trees as Amber told them about the three strangers leaving out only that she had known Madam Lesila and that it had been Madam Lesila doing that she was here. She had yet to tell anyone that she wasn't from around these parts and she didn't really want to tell anyone if she could help it.

"Wow, I can't believe that I missed that I would have liked to meet these strangers," Marisa said as they continued on, "Not to mention that they've sent us out to find help."

The trees had just started to thin enough that they could mount their horses, so after Amber help Caitlin up onto her horse Caitlin said, "Are you sure that we can trust them?"

Amber smiled thinking, "Trust the kid to think of something that Marisa should have," aloud she said, "Yes, though for the life of me I don't know that I could tell you why. It does only feel fitting though, being on an adventure like this and meeting strangers that help guide us wouldn't you say?"

"I guess you have a point," and then with a sigh she seemed to acted more her age, the horse help too as they rode on she seem to be so fascinated by the horse she sat on that she didn't ask any more questions as they rode their way south.

They had just reached the end of the forest and were about half way to the small village when Caitlin's jumped slightly looking around herself like something was wrong. "What is it? Are you ok?" asked Marisa.

Caitlin looked all around herself before answering, "It's nothing, I just felt like we were being watched, but I don't feel it now so it must be nothing."

"I wouldn't call that nothing, we haven't had the best luck," Marisa looked around them squinting at the trees behind them. "It would just be our luck to have something fallowing us."

Amber sighed, "True, but there's not really much we can do about it, let's just keep going and find this Cath. We can worry about everything else latter."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Several hours later found them entering the village they were looking for, it was small it seemed to boast only about a dozen houses and it looked as if the only shop in town also served as the inn and someone's home. A chicken ran across the road in front of them fallowed closely behind by a little boy. "I guess we now know why the chicken crossed the road," Amber muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Marisa asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about a joke."

Just then a woman ran up to them, "I'm sorry, Ladies, you wouldn't of happened to see my son around here would you? I think that he's been chasing the chickens." All three of them just pointed towards where the boy had run, "Thank you so much," she said as she headed after the boy.

"Well that was interesting," Marisa said as they started riding towards the inn, "Inn's as good a place as any to start the search and we might as well stay the night."

"Yeah a bed would be nice," Amber added, "and maybe some hot food."

They slid off their horses a stout woman of about 45 years walked out saying, "Oh, Goddess bless us, we've got guests." Then she turned towards the door and yelled, "Jeffery, come out here and see to these ladies horses." When she turned back she said, "Sorry about that, we don't get to many visitors around here. What may I do for you?"

Amber smiled and said, "A room for the night if you have one and perhaps something warm to eat."

"Why of course, come in come in, Jeffery will see to your things and I'll get you something to eat, I'm Sara by the way, wasn't meaning to be rude or anything."

Marisa smiled, "That's alright we understand how it can be."

They took seats at one of the few tables in the room, "This doesn't seem too bad so far," said Caitlin, "and I really like Rosebud."

"Who?" Marisa and Amber said together.

"Rosebud, my horse, I named her Rosebud."

"Oh, that makes sense," Marisa said, "So how are we going to handle finding this Cath?"

"Are you taking about Cath Birch?" Sara asked coming out of the kitchen with a large plate of roast beef, "If you are I don't recommend it, Cath isn't the nicest person around these parts; ever since his wife died he doesn't care about anything. Gone and hermit himself away is what he's done."

Marisa, Caitlin and Amber all looked at each other, "And where might we find him if we were looking for him?" Amber asked.

"About a mile south east of here, by the small lake, but as I said I don't recommend it."

When she had left them again Amber said, "Why don't I go alone, they did tell me that he's not the easiest person to get help from."

"I don't know," Marisa said, "I think that we should all go together."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine and this way you can work on finding the fastest way to Corus. The sooner we get there the better for all of us, and maybe you could see if there isn't anyone who can meet us along the way," she added the last part looking at Caitlin.

"I guess you have a point, we'll see what we can do, while you go and get Cath. Might try talking to Sara some more see what else she can tell you about him."

"And I think I'll wait till tomorrow, I know that we want to make good time but it's getting late and I'd like to be properly prepared for meeting him."

"Good idea," Marisa said as she started plating some roast beef.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Next Morning

After having learned everything that she could about Cath, Amber set out walking the way Sara had pointed with a small basket of bread. It didn't take her to long to get there, although when she did she wasn't sure where his house was from what Sara had said it should be just off the path which would make it easy enough to see. But every where she looked she saw nothing that looked like a house neither did she see anything that looked like someone had spent much time out here. Turning around thinking that she might be lost, she headed back the way she had come only to be greeted not a minute later by a knife at her throat.

"I really wish people would stop doing this," she thought to herself, "I'm getting ever so tired of a knife at my throat.


	11. Chapter 10

Turning around thinking that she might be lost, she headed back the way she had come only to be greeted not a minute later by a knife at her throat.

"I really wish people would stop doing this," she thought to herself, "I'm getting ever so tired of a knife at my throat."

Amber stood still not even breathing; she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there would be no conning this man, the best she could hope for would be that he would give her enough room to make her case to him. She knew that this must be Cath and the fact that he had lived here and there was no sight of his home bothered her it didn't seem right, she could only guess that there must be some magic around it. All of this she was running through her head when he finely spoke, "I don't know who you are or what you want but if you want to live you'll go back to where you came from and not bother me again."

Though she didn't really have the room around the knife she spoke anyways feeling the blade bite into her skin, "As much as I might love to do just that, I can't, I was asked to see you and ask for your help."

"Well see now that's not a very smart thing to say seeing as I have this knife to your throat. Perhaps I should just kill you now and save myself the trouble."

He didn't lighten the pressure of the knife to her throat instead she could feel it biting into her sink ever so lightly even though she wasn't moving. Wincing at the pain and having no other choice she continued choosing her words with care she asked, "Do you think that I would have chosen to come here? I was sent to ask for your help, I'm sure you have an idea as to who might send me?" She left the last part open like that letting him decided on who that someone might be, after all she may have a name but that didn't really mean much.

She felt the pressure lighten as the man sighed, "I guess I'll at least hear you out, if for no other reason than you're not panicking."

When he'd let her go she spun around to face him, he was an average looking man with brown hair and eyes, the kind of man who would you would never pick out of a crowd. "You know that's not very nice, you know," she said as she grabbed the cloth off the top of the basket and pressed it to her neck. All she got for that was a raised eyebrow so she continued, "If you really don't like people this much you should put up a sign or something, I've always thought it best to warn someone before you try to kill them."

He laughed, "You're odd."

"Well I'm ever so glad you find that amusing , now as I said before I was sent here to ask for your help, my friends and I are looking for someone to help us get to Corus," as she said this she watched him carefully, she could tell that he didn't like the thought of going to Corus. "I'm sure that you would love nothing more than to stay here, but I'm afraid that I really can't take no for an answer," as she said this she put the cloth down and pulled out a piece of bread and waved it under his nose.

He glared at her but took the bread, "Well then seem you have a bit of a problem, I'm not leaving."

Amber smiled, "Really, and what exactly is it that is keeping you here?"

"What's that ta mean?"

"Well from the way I see it if you haven't got something keeping you here than you really have no reason not to help."

"You ever thought maybe I just don't like people?"

"Now that's not really much of a reason not to come, now is it?"

His eyebrows shot towards his hair line, "Um, yeah, it is."

"No, no it's not, well now that that is decided we shall see you first thing tomorrow, we would like to head out nice and early."

"We've decided nothing and I'm not going with you."

"Sure you are after all you'd really hate it if I had to sick the sweet and innocent, five year old Caitlin on you," she started walking away but turned back and added, "Oh and that bread is for you, just remember to bring the basket by tomorrow Sara would really like it back."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What happened to you?" asked Marisa when she saw Amber throat.

"He thought it best to stick a knife to it before hearing me out, so I decided that that left him no choice but to come, if he doesn't show up tomorrow morning we're going to sick Caitlin on him."

"Um, I thought that you were going to convince him, not force him."

"I tried."

"Not very hard I'm guessing," Marisa muttered.

"Well he's the one who put a knife to my throat; anyways it's easier this way. Any ways I'm sure after a day or two he'll come around, I understand that men love adventure." Both Caitlin and Marisa raised their eyebrows, "Alright I may know that it's not always true, but I'm sure he'll come around to the idea."

"So we're staying another day?" Caitlin asked hugging a doll which she must have just bought while Amber was gone.

"That's the idea, this way we can be well rested before we head out."

Caitlin smiled, "Good cause I met a girl named Brea who wanted to play dolls if we were still here later."

"No problem sweetie," Amber said to her then turned to Marisa, "did you guys get supplies for Caitlin?"

"Yup, we should be good to go, barring anything unforeseen, with our luck something is going to pop up so perhaps we should never really consider ourselves truly prepared only less unprepared."

"That does seem it, doesn't it?" Amber sighed, "Well hopefully Cath will come with us, I really should have handled it better."

"Don't worry; I'm sure this will all work out, so as we have the rest of the day to relax how do you think we should do this?"

Amber and Marisa stared at each other both thinking the same thing, _I have no clue, we may just end up going mad. _ "Well maybe we should talk to Sara, see if maybe there is anything that we should know."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Marisa said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that Night

Marisa and Amber had listened to Sara for about an hour before the found themselves helping her in the kitchen; they weren't really sure how it happened but they found that they really didn't mind and they even had fun. They hadn't really learned anything that might be useful but Sara had told them that since they helped her they were to talk some of the pastries with them and that she would hear nothing by way of a no. They had also met the woman who had chased after her son when they were arriving, her name was Bethany and she was the local healer; she even gave them a few charms that might help later down the road.

All in all it hadn't been a bad day; now it seemed as if the whole village was crammed into the tiny dinning space with them, not that it was really that many people. From what they had learned there were only ten families living here and there likely wouldn't even be that many if it were for the fact that there seemed to be whenever someone traveled this road that they always seem to stop here.

"So what brings the three of you out here all by yourselves?" asked one of the local men.

Marisa smiled, "Oh, you know how it is, we here all this talk of what women can do and we just have to see for ourselves if it's really real. Seems as if now days ya never can tell the truths from the lies."

"Isn't that true, seems to me that I remember a time when you could take people at their word," added someone else.

Amber raised an eyebrow, "really I've always said, even the truth is colored by the mind of the one giving it. That's why it's possible to fool even the best mages if you're good enough at it."

"Well that's a different way to look at it," Sara said.

Marisa turned to the person sitting next to her, "So what's this Cath's story?"

The room fell silent before someone murmured, "Not really our place to tell."

Amber and Marisa looked at each other having remembered what little Sara had told them something about his wife having died; _well this is going to be interesting _Amber thought to herself. The rest of the evening passed with little conversation and a lot of tension and everyone seem thankful when it ended.


End file.
